Battleship (2012 video game)
Battleship is a video game based on the film of the same name. It is published by Activision. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions are developed by Double Helix Games, while the Wii, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS versions are developed by Magic Pockets. It is due for release on April 20, 2012 in Europe and May 15, 2012 in North America. Gameplay The official site describes the following features: *'Action-Packed Gameplay:' Secure the sea with ship-to-ship battles, artillery strikes and radar sweeps. Face hazards across land, sea and air—this won’t be your typical RIMPAC exercise! *'“Spectacle at Sea” Tactical Battle Command:' Take real-time control of naval units as you strategize a map-wide plan of attack by directing your fleet. Without your naval units, you won’t make it out of this! *'Upgradable & Customizable:' You are in total command! Fend off alien foes throughout the game with badass weapons and upgradable naval units, all with specialty attacks and attributes. *'“War on the Shore” Battling:' Storm the shores to battle aliens in epic first-person action with an arsenal of military and alien weapons. Nintendo Versions The Nintendo versions are played by TBS instead of FPS. They are also developed by Magic Pockets. Officers *Lieutenant Commander Danny Hunter - 1-square unit specialist :::: Skills: *1 square units +1 speed *1 square units +1 vision *1 square units +20% defense :::: Special Move: Lightning Strike *Harbors can drop all units *1 square units +2 speed *1 square units +2 vision *1 square units +30% defense *1 square units +30% damage *Lieutenant Frank Road - 4-square unit specialist :::: Skills: *4 square units +20% damage :::: Special Move: Brute Force *4 square units +20% defense *4 square units can play twice *Captain Noland - Long range attacker specialist :::: Skills: *Ranged shots +1 range *Ranged shots +20% damage :::: Special Move: Apocalypse *Ranged units can play twice *Ranged shots +2 range *Ranged shots +30 damage *Captain Umiko Hirosue - Vision specialist :::: Skills: *+1 vision *+20% defense against long-ranged attacks :::: Special Move: 6th Sense *Clear fog around enemies *Half of the enemy fleet gets jammed and cannot play this turn *Lieutenant Elena Chavez - Repairs specialist :::: Skills: *+20% ammo *+20% gas *Repairing units +20%% energy :::: Special Move: As Good As New *Refill full ammo *Refill full gas *1 square units +30% energy *4 square units +20% energy *9 square units +10% energy *Admiral Allan Mason - Duel and attack specialist :::: Skills: *+1 damage zone *+20% defense in Duel! :::: Special Move: Eagle Eye *+2 damage zone *+20% defend in Duel! *Unlimited Duel! actions *Visible enemies -10% energy List of Player's ships *Light Cruiser - Can bring decent damage, even to big units. *Corvette - Most powerful 1-square unit. *Inflatable Boat - Can control Harbors and Buoys but very weak. *Patrol Boat - Has a large area of vision and can counter-attack. *Frigate - Can deliver a range of far attacks but weaker when close. *Supply Boat - Delivers extra fuel and ammo to other ships. *Repair Boat - Repairs other ships. *Destroyer - Delivers a very high range of far attacks but can't attack any close unit. *Submarine - Can move under other ships and wrecked ships. * Nuclear sub - A more powerful version of the submarine. *Harbor - Not considered a ship but can deploy reinforcements and supply ships. *Tsunami Buoy - Can reveal a large are of vision and reveals the whole map when all of them are controlled. *Aircraft Carrier - Carries aircraft and inflatable boats and has a wide range of attack and can take damage. *Heavy Cruiser - The most powerful close range attack unit and can take damage. *Aircraft - Can fly above anything and can deliver decent damage. *USS Missouri - A museum ship that has been reactivated and can overpower the Flagship. List of Enemy Ships *Seeker - Seems to be a patrol boat unit. *Piercer - Delivers damage to close units. *Archer - Can deliver long range attacks. *Tackler - Can deliver damage to far range attackers and submarines. *Stinger Orca - Delivers amounts of damage to close units. *Fixer - Repairs ships and can still attack. *Stinger Manta - A troop carrier that can deliver long range shots. *Stinger Ballista - Can deliver long range attacks but weak against nearby ships. *Moray Sub - A submarine-like ship that can ambush from behind. *Kraken - A 9-square ship that has a long range of attacks. *Alien Base - A building that blocks the use of aircraft. *Turret - A long range gun that can be either captured by inflatable boats or destroyed. *Wrecked Ship - A shipwreck that can block ships but can be destroyed or passed through by submarines or aircraft. *Flagship - The strongest possible unit that has an impressive firepower and vision Screenshots Battleship 2012 1.jpg Battleship 2012 2.jpg Battleship 2012 3.jpg Battleship 2012 4.jpg Battleship 2012 5.jpg Battleship 2012 6.jpg Battleship 2012 7.jpg Battleship 2012 8.jpg Battleship 2012 9.jpg Videos External Links *Official site Category:Video games Category:Navys